Chocolate Love
by Fan-Nanaka
Summary: "He did it. He finally got his chocolate." Takes place the day Kana gave chocolate to Fujioka in OVA 1. A love and chocolate story. KanaXFujioka


Hi there, I know, I know. It's been awhile. A long while. I'm back today for a new story about Kana discovering her feelings (or not), Fujioka probably being the happiest guy on Earth, and Keiko finally being a little nosy (for almost everyone's sake).

This fanfic has nothing to do with K-pop song "Chocolate Love". Here it's simply chocolate and love. Btw, don't be surprised to find the word "chocolate" many, many, many times down there. I just couldn't find any synonym.

It comes out a little longer than expected, may you feel it or not. If so, I appologize. I just couldn't make it happen so fast, it wouldn't be right. Of course, it could have happened later, but that would've taken me ages.

No more hints. Let the story begin.

* * *

He did it. He finally got his chocolate.

He sure didn't know what brought his beloved Minami to give him this delicious-looking chocolate tablet. During the last 3 days, he had been trying so hard to be gentle, while failing so successfully*. Remembering the toilet incident made him quite certain he did not deserve the valentine treat. Yet he had it just in his hands.

Fujioka stared at the tablet a bit more, then turned to look at the generous and unexpected donator. The mid-Minami sister was talking to her bespectacled classmate, as usual. Gazing back at the chocolate, he decided to thank her later, not to interrupt their discussion.

=== Same time, 2 school desks away === 

"You just gave chocolate to Fujioka-kun, right ? I thought you weren't into valentine stuff…"

"Eh ?" Minami's cheeks turned red as she understood what her friend was saying.

"So, it was today…" She slowly realized what she did a moment ago. What was I thinking ? I gave it openly in front of the whole class !

Now it was Keiko's turn to understand the situation :

"You forgot ? Then… why did you give him chocolate ?"

"Because he was tired !" Kana answered as if in a court. You were the one saying me he had to be tired because of a match to come ! What am I going to do now ?

* * *

=== During class === 

Though I acted like a total weirdo for 3 days, she gave me chocolate. That means she likes me, doesn't it ? I guess Maki-senpai was right. Ah, I'm so happy ! Minami is really the best ! I can't wait to talk to her and see what happens next ! 

=== Same time, 2 desks away === 

How could I have not noticed it was today ! We were having a valentine prep something like 3 days ago with everyone ! Maki-sensei, why didn't you warn me about valentine's traps ?!

Now let's see what the situation is like. Today is Valentine's Day. I happened to give a whole chocolate tablet to Fujioka-kun in front of the whole damn class this morning. I even said out lout that if he was tired, he should eat something… sweet.

Kana buried her face in her palms.

Why did I have to make all of that happen today ?

Suddenly straightening up, hands loudly down on her desk, her mouth open and a dumbfounded expression on her face. It was basically the expression she had when she was having weird or stupid thoughts.

Wait… does that mean I'm engaged in any way to Fujioka ? Does that make me his girlfriend ? How embarrassing ! Ah, what should I do ?

At that time the teacher got irritated by her behavior, which betrayed Kana's obvious lack of attentiveness.

"Minami, what was I saying ?"

But the mid-Minami was lost long ago :

"I don't knooow !"

* * *

=== Lunch time, to the rooftop ===

"Keiko !"

The little genius couldn't say anything before she was stormed away from the classroom.

"What is it Kana ?"

"Keiko. You have to help me !"

"Eh? If you want to copy my homework, I-"

"No ! It's about Fujioka !"

"Ah, yes."

"I have never given chocolate to anyone so far, especially not on Valentine's Day !"

"Eh… Somehow, it could be a good thing for you, Kana."

Feeling Kana's skepticism, she explained her strategy :

"You like chocolate, don't you ?"

*nod, nod*

"You know boys that are given chocolates on Valentine's Day have to return 3 times its value on White Day ?"

Kana's eyes widened as she understood.

"You're right ! Come on, chocolate, I'm all yours !" she almost sang while frolicking away.

Well, it sure is a bit risky, but hopefully she will discover some feelings. Good luck, Fujioka-kun. 

=== Same time, in the classroom === 

I was late this morning, so I couldn't give my chocolate to Fujioka-kun. Luckily, Kana's not here right now, it's my chance ! If I give them before anyone else, he could be mine !

"Hi, Fujioka-kun !" she said warmly.

"Ah, Riko-chan."

The young man was quietly storing his school supplies. Love made her shy, so she waited a bit for her ability to speak to load. Though this is all she could get out :

"So… um…-" *Thud*

A random chocolate tablet suddenly popped out of Fujioka's bag to fall on the desk.

"Is this… chocolate ?" asked the loving girl.

Of course it was chocolate, but her deep feelings for the boy made her hope soul and body that it was something disguised as such.

"Uh, yes. Kana gave it to me this morning."

The loving girl's expression died in such a sudden way, Fujioka felt guilty of some sort.

"Err, if you want some, we can shar-" but she was gone. She ran away so fast, he couldn't hope any explanation. 

=== A bento later, rooftop ===

So I ended up eating alone on the rooftop, right ? *sigh*

"Keiko."

*gasp* "Kana, you scared me." She said slowly turning to face her lively friend.

"We forgot something in our equation."

"Our equation"… "What is it ?"

"What if Fujioka doesn't like me ?"

The genius stared at her friend for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"What if he doesn't give me anything on White Day ? I want my chocolates !" she started dramatizing.

"Ah" Keiko sighed, "Don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure everything will be fine."

"Eh ? Is that your answer ? What kind of friend are you ?" asked Kana, with her usual knife-throwing remarks.

Eyes decorated with small tears, the bespectacled girl gathered the remaining last bit of will she had to say :

" Fujioka is a nice boy. He will certainly give you something on White Day to thank you. … You should probably go and talk to him."

The ring belled before Kana could say anything. She humphed at Keiko, meaning she didn't want to admit her genius friend was right, then walked back to class.

* * *

=== End of the afternoon === 

The sun was setting down, bathing the school with a shimmering light. The sound of student storing away brooms and dusters was slowly fading, as most of them were gone to start their club activities. Only two figures remained in the classroom. Things had to be said.

"Fujioka…"

The feminine figure was carefully selecting her words.

"Shouldn't you be practicing with your football team ?"

Or not that much.

"Don't send me away already !"

"By the way, did you eat the chocolate ?"

The masculine figure felt his muscles crisp a little. They were about to have the conversation he had waited for the whole day. He didn't understand her "by the way" though.

"I couldn't."

"Hmm… That means… you don't like me !" she stated with vigorous deception, thinking about the White Day's chocolates she would never taste.

"Eh ? You're wrong ! I like you a lot ! That's the reason why I couldn't eat it."

Kana stared at the soccer player, trying in vain to understand anything of their conversation.

"Hmm… Nonsense !"

Fujioka glanced at the floor, gathering up words that could make sense for her. Then, failing at this task, he just inquired :

"Minami, why did you give me chocolate in the first place ?"

"Eh ? Because you were tired !"

"Tired…"

"Keiko told me that you were practicing hard for a match coming soon."

Everything suddenly became as clear as spring water.

"So… that means… you don't like me ?"

"Eh ?"

How did the question slide to me ? It's bad ! Nothing is happening as planned ! If I don't do something right now, I'm never going to see my White Day chocolates !

"Well, it's not that I don't like you… I…"

Only at that time, Kana started to think seriously about the question. Since she'd receive Fujioka's love letter, she had considered being his girlfriend. First, because having a popular boyfriend was good for her image, second because she wanted to be treated like a greedy princess. But never had she thought about her feelings.

Seeing her answerless face, Fujioka realized what was on her mind.

"Y-y-you don't know ?!"

Busted !

"Well, I…er… it's…er…"

Fujioka remained shocked for awhile, as Kana's brain was boiling. He then supposed the best thing to do was to stay friends.

"If you don't like me, then there's no need for any of us to date."

"A test !"

"What ?"

"I'm going to test you !"

The boy's cheeks started to turn red. Wait ! What does she mean "test me" ? And why am I the one being tested ?

"Ok, what about this : you test me, but I give you points depending on your answers ?"

"Eh ? That means I'm the one being tested !"

"You're the one who doesn't know her own feelings !"

Damn. The test has not started yet, and he already has a point ! I can't let this go, I must succeed ! But wait, how do I do that ?

"Fine. Let the test begin !"

* * *

The situation being more than awkward, Fujioka started the test, still blushing.

"Ok so… what is the 1st thing lovers do ?"

"Hmm… they eat chocolate ?"

Kana's answer left her boy speechless. Her older sister having no more experience than her, no wonder none of the Minami sisters knew anything about love affairs. So for Kana, Valentine and White Days were the closest elements related to such things.

"Er, well, no, I mean, they can, but-"

"Yay ! I got one point ! Whoa, this test made me hungry ! Can we eat the chocolate tablet I gave you ?"

"Eeeeh ? But it has just begun !"

"Come on, I won't eat all of it !"

* * *

*sigh*

I guess I can't refuse anything to Kana… Even so, the right answer was "holding hands" ! After she supposedly answered this, we would have hold hands for real to see whether it felt good or not for her. Ah, cheer me up, chocolate !

"Waaah, that was really good ! If I had known it, I wouldn't have given it to you !"

"Eeeh ? Really ?"

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe I would have. You truly needed it, actually. You were so tired these days you've been acting very strangely, you know ?"

*gulp* "Haha, is that so ?"

"Oh."

"What ?"

"You've got chocolate… there."

As her usual, she didn't think much of her gesture and simply took the chocolate off Fujioka's face, then licked it off her finger.

"Delicious."

Overkill. … Chocolate, this is way too much happiness, here.

"Ok Kana, you won. Enough for today. Maybe we could continue the test later."

"Eh ? You shall not abandon me in the middle of it like that ! A proper test should be composed of at least 2 questions !"

"Well, since it was your idea, I don't actually have any questions prepared."

"Humph, I must do everything myself, right ?"

"Well… we could hold hands and see how it feels… maybe ?"

Are you dumb ? What's the point of recycling your own ideas, mostly after what she did !

He frowned.

"No. We should kiss."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kana ?"

"Un, pretty sure." She was speaking solemnly. "If there is anything in here, (showing her heart) we will know."

"I'm not sur-"

But the girl had already set her mind. She quickly moved to silence Fujioka with her lips. The boy was hesitant at first but returned the kiss very soon, to communicate his feelings. They remained like that longer than they would have expected. When it was over, they kept silence for a while. Feeling like she would not speak first, the boy asked the test's 2nd question :

"So, how was it ?"

Still very close to him, Kana lowered her gaze, looking nowhere in particular, replaying the scene mentally.

"Delicious."

As if recovering his senses, Fujioka blushed intensely, unable to believe it happened.

"It tasted like chocolate."

"Ah, it's because we ate the tablet you have me."

Kana's initial goal suddenly emerged.

"By the way, will you give me White Day's chocolates ? I think I did great on the test, didn't I ?"

"Eh ? I planned to, yes, but what does it-"

"Yay ! I won the chocolates !"

Wait… did she do it… for chocolates ? Why ? What about me ? Maybe… I have to know if I stand a chance. Even a tiny one.

"Kana… would you kiss me if it weren't about chocolate ?"

"Hm ? Another question ? I thought the test was over."

Seeing the boy's serious expression, she decided to give him an answer.

"I think… I would."

* * *

Here we are. I guess I could have added some more lines but I thought it was already long and didn't really know how to end it so let's say I got to the main.

Anyways, tell me if you liked it or not in the comments, or how do you think it could have happened ?


End file.
